U & I (Part 1)
by KwangBee
Summary: Cinta memang gila. Tak memandang gender ataupun usia. Tua atau muda sama gaimana jika dua pahlawan super yang terkadang hebring dan heboh saling jatuh cinta? Daripada lu penasaran mending baca en reviews fanfic ini. Sakit berlanjut hubungi 14045 - -
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfiction] U and I (Boboiboy x Fang) (Part 1)

Support Song: Taeyang- Eyes, Nose, Lips

_"Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu_

_Sentuhanmu yang selalu menghiasiku_

_Dan ketika berakhir diujung jarimu_

_Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya"_-** Taeyang Eyes, Nose, Lips**

Boboiboy berjalan sembari mengangkat kardus yang berisi perhiasan pohon natal. "Mau taruh dimana,tok?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Tok Abah "ha, taruh disitu" jawab Tok Abah. Boboiboy menurut. "Aku mau pergi dulu, tok!" pamit Boboiboy sembari keluar rumah "eh, mau kemana?" tanya Tok Abah. Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Tok Abah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala-nya.

Fang mondar mandir gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Huh, Boboiboy kemana sih?" tanya Fang kesal "Fang!" "Boboiboy?" Fang lalu berjalan "Fang!" Boboiboy lalu memeluk Fang "eh, Boboiboy, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Fang "maaf, kalau lama" "tidak apa apa. Ya, sudah, ayo masuk!" ajak Fang sembari memegang tangan mungil Boboiboy. Jantung Boboiboy berdegup kencang. "Boboiboy..." panggil Fang, Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya. "A...apa?" tanya Boboiboy gugup. Boboiboy takut Fang akan melakukan 'itu' lagi. "Semakin hari kau semakin imut saja" ucap Fang "dan tampan..." DEG! Jantung Boboiboy kembali berdegup kencang. Fang menoleh, laki laki itu tersenyum menggoda. Boboiboy semakin salah tingkah. "Kenapa?Ayo!" Fang menarik lengan Boboiboy. Fang bisa merasakan jari jari mungil milik Boboiboy. "Ya, Tuhan..." Boboiboy hampir tidak bisa bernafas. "Sudah sampai" gumam Fang sambil duduk di atas hamparan rumput nan hijau. "Lihat!" Fang menunjuk ke arah rangkaian gunung, dibawahnya ada pematangan sawah hijau nan subur. Boboiboy menghembuskan nafasnya, udara segar menyeruak masuk ke dalam paru paru-nya. Senyuman hangat nan teduh milik Fang membuat jantung Boboiboy berdegup kencang. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran "sini, duduk..." Boboiboy lalu duduk. Laki laki itu menundukkan kepala-nya. Malu. Pipi-nya memerah semerah tomat yang baru masak. "Aku tahu ini gila" Fang membuka suara "tapi...ng..." Fang menggaruk garuk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal. Boboiboy mendongak ke arah Fang "tapi apa?" tanya Boboiboy polos "cinta itu buta,ya?" "eh? Kurasa iya" balas Boboiboy heran "nah, cintaku ini buta. Tanpa memandang jenis...kelamin" ujar Fang sembari menunduk,"dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan 3 kata ini kepadamu. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta. Well, I'm...I'm in love with you. Would you be to my mine?" tanya Fang sambil memegang ke dua tangan mungil Boboiboy "kau bilang hanya 3 kata" ucap Boboiboy polos "ya, 3 kata. I..." Fang mendekatkan kening-nya ke kening Boboiboy. Ke dua mata itu saling beradu pandang. "Love..." Fang mendekatkan hidung-nya ke hidung Boboiboy. Boboiboy bisa merasakan deru nafas Fang. "You..." Fang menyentuhkan bibir-nya ke bibir mungil Boboiboy. Refleks, Boboiboy langsung shock. Bruk! Boboiboy kemudian mendorong Fang. "Aduh!" Fang mengeluh sembari memegang selangkangannya yang terasa sakit "eh..eum...maaf, habisnya kau begitu tiba tiba, hehe..." Boboiboy hanya cengengesan. Fang tersenyum kecut. "Hmh...dasar!" Fang lalu pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy "eh, Fang!" Boboiboy buru buru menarik lengan Fang, dan... BUK! "Wadaw..." Boboiboy meringis kesakitan ketika Fang menindihnya. "Kau kenapa hah? Apa kau mau di hajar Adudu kalau kita ada disekitar sini HAH!?" tegur Fang sembari membantu Boboiboy berdiri "salah sendiri mengapa kau mengajakku duluan kesini hah!?" balas Boboiboy kesal "huh!" Fang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy "heh, tunggu aku!"

Krieett... "Selamat pagi sayang" sapa Fang lembut sambil membelai poni Boboiboy. Boboiboy memasang death glare kepada Fang, Fang hanya bisa cengengesan. Semua siswa dan siswi saling berbisik satu sama lain "ada apa gerangan dengan mereka?" begitulah sederet pertanyaan di benak mereka masing masing. Fang lalu menaruh tas di bangku-nya, kemudian ia lalu merangkul Boboiboy dengan mesra "dengar semuanya..." seru Fang "aku dan Boboiboy kini telah berpacaran" ucap Fang lantang. Boboiboy membulatkan mata-nya. Ia lalu mendorong Fang "ih! Aku bukan homo!" teriak Boboiboy. Boboiboy lalu pergi keluar kelas. "Boboiboy!"

Di kamar mandi, Boboiboy tengah sibuk merapikan kancing baju-nya. Krieett, Boboiboy menoleh "F...Fang?" Boboiboy terkejut ketika melihat Fang mengunci pintu. "Ssst... diamlah" Fang lalu mendekat. Ia lalu membuka satu per satu kancing baju Boboiboy. Boboiboy terdiam. "Jangan memakai kekuatanmu..." bisik Fang. Sekarang, Boboiboy kini hanya setengah NAKED. "Whuaahh... You look so sexy" bisik Fang "heh, kenapa kau sekarang menjadi yadong begini hah? Apakah mereka yang telah mengajarimu sesuatu?" tanya Boboiboy sembari melirik ke arah D.O, Taemin, Suga, dan Aron yang kebetulan nyasar dan ngumpet untuk nge liat momen langka itu. "Yah, kok berhenti? Ayo, dong!Lagi! Lagi!" Taemin membuat suasana memanas kayak ikan yang di bakar. Fang dan Boboiboy memasang muka datar. "Widih, ternyata Boboiboy punya ABS juga,ya!" Aron kagum "ABS mata lu coeg! Liat noh! Itu tulang rusuk bukan ABS kaleee!" Suga menjitak Aron "heh, lu ber-empat kenapa nyasar dimari hah?" tanya Fang kesal "serah kite lah. Orang tamvan mah bebas" jawab D.O enteng "udeh sono lanjutin" suruh Aron "hish...Tuh kan gagal" Fang lalu mengancingkan baju Boboiboy. "Ayo, Boboiboy! Sebentar lagi mau masuk..." Fang lalu menarik tangan Boboiboy. Ke empat KPOP Idol Somvlak yang nyasar itu hanya bisa KECEWA.

Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya berencana untuk pergi ke bioskop. Fang kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa dekat dengan Boboiboy. "Habis ke bioskop bagaimana kita menginap di rumah Gopal? Nah, ajak juga Adudu dengan Probe, Ochobot!" usul Yaya "wah, aku setuju!" dukung Ying "kenapa harus di rumahku?" tanya Gopal "ya, sudah, di rumahku saja..." "eh, bagaimana dirumahku saja" usul Fang "apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Yaya khawatir. Fang menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Laki laki berkacamata itu lalu menatap Boboiboy, Fang mengisyaratkan agar Boboiboy datang lebih awal ke rumahnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah Fang. Cklek! Pintu terbuka, nampak seorang laki laki bertelanjang dada sembari memamerkan ABS-nya yang berotot dan terawat. Yap, itulah Fang. Boboiboy terkesiap melihatnya. "Hai, silahkan masuk. Maaf aku baru mandi" Fang menutup pintu-nya. Boboiboy lalu duduk di sofa. "Kau terlihat lebih macho, aku kira kau begitu kurus" ucap Boboiboy. "Boleh aku merasakannya sekali lagi?" tanya Fang, Boboiboy mendongak. "Me...merasakan apa?" tanya Boboiboy gugup. Fang memegang wajah babyface milik Boboiboy. "Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang ranum itu. Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, 3 kesempurnaan terbaik itulah yang membuatku di mabuk cinta olehmu. Aku mengakui kau lebih hebat dan populer darimu, tapi, aku lebih hebat darimu di ranjang..." Chu~ Fang lalu melumat bibir mungil Boboiboy. "Mmmhhh...F...Fang...kk...a...uuu..." desah Boboiboy. Fang menghentikan kegiatannya itu "3 kali aku melakukannya bukan?" sahut Fang. "Ya..." "3 kali aku menyampaikan sebuah perasaan terhadapmu" ucap Fang "dan kau tidak membalas perasaanku?" Boboiboy terdiam "sebaiknya kau memasang baju sebelum aku apakan benda berharga-mu itu" suruh Boboiboy polos. "Apa!?" Fang menatap Boboiboy tajam "hehehe...tidak aku hanya bercanda" balas Boboiboy sembari cengengesan. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" sahut Fang sembari menarik lengan Boboiboy "k...kenapa?" "ayolah jangan malu, kita ini sama sama laki laki"

"Aish...kemana sih mereka berdua ini?" tanya Adudu kesal "iyalah. Biasanya Boboiboy datang tepat waktu" sahut Yaya. Krieet... pintu terbuka "eh, kalian sudah sampai disini? Maaf menunggu lama ada hal lain tadi di dalam" Fang meminta maaf "hal apa?" tanya Gopal curiga "nggak ada, kami hanya main game aja tadi" jawab Boboiboy santai "sudahlah, yuk kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Film apa yang akan kita tonton ya?" tanya Yaya "bagaimana kalau The Hobbit 3?" usul Fang "tidak. Bagaimana kalau menonton EXODUS?" "Doraemon: Stand By Me?" "aha! Reply 1997?" usul Adudu "woi, itu drama Korea" ucap Probe "nonton 'Cart' gimana?" usul Ochobot "setuju! Di sanakan ada my honey my sweety" ucap Ying gembira "ya, sudah, yuk!"

"Gilaaaaaa...banyak banget sih yang nonton" sahut Gopal terperangah. "Ya,iyalah kan rata rata Kpopers yang nonton" balas Ying "mudah mudahan ada adegan kissing scene" harap Fang yang sukses membuat semuanya menatap ke arahnya "huh dasar!" Ying menjitak kepala Fang "sakit lah!" Boboiboy hanya cekikan. Fang melirik ke arah Boboiboy. Ingin sekali ia melumat bibir manis itu, tapi ia buru buru menahan hasratnya yang sudah membara. Setelah mereka mencari bangku, mereka kemudian duduk. Fang menyeruput green tea-nya. Boboiboy menatap ke arah Fang. Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Kau mau?" Fang lalu menyodorkan green tea-nya. Boboiboy kemudian menyeruput green tea milik Fang. "Eh, ada noda" Fang membersihkan noda dari bibir Boboiboy. Boboiboy terpaku wajahnya memerah. Film pun dimulai. Boboiboy dan Fang kembali ke posisi-nya masing masing. Dari awal sampai pertengahan film, Boboiboy dan Fang tetap fokus menatap film-nya. Lama kelamaan, "hiks...hiks..hiks..." Boboiboy menangis sesenggukan. Fang merangkul Boboiboy. Entah mabok *bahasa macam apa ini _-_* atau apa, yang pasti, Boboiboy lalu menyandarkan kepala-nya di dada Fang. Fang lantas terkejut "sedih sekali, mengharukan" Fang menghapuskan air mata Boboiboy yang mengalir dari ke dua sudut mata Boboiboy. "Lebih sedih lagi jika kita hanya di takdirkan sebagai seorang sahabat" ucap Fang, Boboiboy mendongak "aku...huhuhuhu..." Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang "aku juga mencintaimu..." Deg! "aku menyukaimu...aku...aku...aku kagum kepadamu..." Fang mengecup kening Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya di kagetkan oleh Probe "hoi! Kalian kenapa sih mengganggu suasana saja?" tegur Probe "ish..." Fang terus melakukan kegiatannya, mengelus elus pipi Boboiboy "hiii...geli"Ochobot bergidik jijik. "Ssst... jangan beritahu Tok Abah ya?" seru Boboiboy sembari memasang puppy eyes "oke,lah" ucap Ochobot.

"Film sudah selesai sekarang kita makan!" seru Gopal "ke Photobox dulu yuk!" sahut Fang sembari menarik lengan Boboiboy. "Pacaran terus" gumam Probe "hah? Pacaran?" Ying mengernyitkan dahi-nya "gyaaaa...FangBoy it's real, FangBoy it's real" Ying dan Adudu berjoget joget ria. Yaya menundukkan kepala-nya, "pa...padahal aku suka dengan Boboiboy" gumam Yaya sedih. Gopal merasa kasihan dengan Yaya, "tidak apa apa. Sebenarnya, ada aku yang suka dengan kamu" ucap Gopal lembut. Yaya mendongak "be...benarkah? Kau bilang biskuitku keras?" Yaya semakin sedih "se keras kerasnya biskuitmu, kau tetap manis" ucapan Gopal membuat pipi Yaya merah merekah "wah, si Gopal pandai Gombal!" ucap Probe.

Di photobox, Fang dan Boboiboy berfoto dengan ria. Sesekali Fang berfoto sembari mencium kening Boboiboy. "Sudah selesai" ucap Fang. Boboiboy lalu mengikuti Fang. Fang lalu berjalan menuju kasir, setelah itu mereka mengambil foto-nya yang di rangkai dalam sebuah album kecil. "Ini akan kusimpan nanti..."

**-FIN or TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfiction] U & I (Part 2)

Support Song: Taeyang- Eyes, Nose, Lips & Talak Tilu *siapa yang nulis nih? -_-* *kan elu thor -_-*

_"Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu_

_Sentuhanmu yang selalu menghiasiku_

_Dan ketika berakhir diujung jarimu_

_Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya"_- **Talak Tilu** _(sejak kapan Talak Tilu liriknya begini _-_)_

"Fang kita mau kemana?" tanya Boboiboy polos. Fang menghentikan langkahnya. "Lho…bukannya kita mau menyusul si Adudu?" "Adudu katanya lagi dapet" jawab Boboiboy "hah?" Fang hanya bisa cengo "bercanda. Adudu kan alien, mana mungkin dapet" sahut Boboiboy sambil tertawa. Fang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala-nya. "Serius nih kita mau kemana?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menjejerkan langkahnya dengan Fang "sudah aku bilang tadi" "kapan? Kamu nggak bilang apa apa sama aku" "koplak" Fang menepuk dahi-nya "hah? Gopal? Gopal-kan lagi nggak ada sama kita…" BUK! PLETAK! PLAK! Fang kemudian menghajar Boboiboy hingga babak belur. "Aduh…" Boboiboy mengeluh ia memperbaiki topi-nya yang miring "mendingan?" tanya Fang "mendingan kepala lu botak! Sakit woi!" Boboiboy menjitak Fang "hehe…tapi so sweetkan?" "so sweet darimana…" Boboiboy memasang muka datar. "Eh itu Probe-kan?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menunjuk centong kolak "bukan tapi itu centong kolak. Sekilas mirip Probe,sih" jawab Fang tanpa dosa. "Boboiboy jujur ya, kamu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Habis kita nge-alay di photobox kamu kok jadi kayak gini?" tanya Fang "kasih tau gak ya?" "ih, Boboiboy jawab dong!"Fang mendesak " Ya,udah deh aku jawab, soalnya karena begitu ganteng, mungkin aku jadi alay begini ya, tapi walaupun alay tetap ganteng" Fang kemudian salto dan kayang di lantai begitu mendengarnya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Ochobot, Probe, dan Adudu, Boboiboy menanyai perihal kepergian mereka "kalian kemana sih? Kami daritadi cari cari kalian" sungut Boboiboy "kami dari tadi nunggu kalian kok" ucap Ying "sambil makan" tambah Probe "ih,kalian ja'at bangeudh, gak asik ah!" Boboiboy manyun "ya, gimana lagi, soalnya kami lapar" ucap Adudu "lapar nggak ngajak ngajak" ucap Fang "udah,ah, kita pulang yuk…" ajak Ying "ini perut gimana? Lapar…" Boboiboy mengelus elus perutnya "di kasih janin" jawab Ochobot tanpa dosa "entar Boboiboy hamil" sahut Probe sambil memasang tampang ambigu "terus kita daritadi ngapain nih?" tanya Gopal "terpaksa kalian teraktirin aku dengan Fang makan aja…" jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum manis bikin orang diabetes #plak

Setelah selesai makan, Boboiboy langsung heboh ketika melihat spanduk Papazola lagi nampang di pintu masuk Carefour, "terbaiklah Papazola" ucap Boboiboy kagum "terbaik apanya dia cuman jadi papan penggilasan doang…" ucap Adudu "bilang aja sirik kali. Sekarang Papazola punya 'Carefour' cabangnya aja udah tersebar di seluruh kota kota besar di dunia, sampai kota kota besar di dunia lain" sindir Yaya "ngomong ngomong kita ngapain disini? Cuman natep foto horror itu doang? Culun lo pada. Foto horror gitu di kagumin, masa foto gue dicuekin kan kamvret…" kesal Fang "soalnya muka lu 11 12 ama centong kolak bwahahhahaha…" tawa Probe yang sukses membuat Fang mengepalkan tangannya "rasain lu, siapa juga yang nyuruh bilang muka gue mirip centong kolak" batin Probe sambil menatap sinis Fang.

Keesokan harinya…

(gua skip soalnya banyak adegan hebring yang begitu ambigu dan nggak penting)

Di sekolah, Boboiboy bercerita kepada Fang bahwa Tok Aba kemarin membeli-nya melon. Mendengar kata melon, Fang langsung membayangkan sesuatu di otaknya. "Tok Aba beli melon buatku. 2 loh melon-nya, gede gede lagi, beratnya sama lho dengan melon Momoi" ucap Boboiboy. Fang kemudian ngiler. "Di bungkus nggak?" tanya Fang "di bungkus dong. Transparan lagi bungkusannya…" Fang tambah ngiler mendengarnya "kamu mau nggak melonku? Kebetulan aku bawa lho, kita ngemilnya di WC ya!" "bo…boleh, tumbenan kamu ngemil di WC?" "soalnya di kantin sudah terlalu mainstream…" Fang kemudian terbang ke langit ketujuh mendengarnya.

Saat istirahat, Fang menarik nafas dalam dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Nampaknya, cowok ini mulai mikirin yang aneh aneh. Meskipun Boboiboy tidak punya ABS, seenggaknya Boboiboy punya melon yang gede, se gede melon Momoi dan lebih gede dari melon Hyorin. Cowok ini berjalan dengan semangat menuju WC.

"Fang kemana sih? Pan udah aku sms gua ada di pintu WC paling pojok nomor 4" sungut Boboiboy. Karena gerah, ia membuka baju-nya sehingga jadi topless. "Boboiboy! Ini gue!" ucap Fang. Boboiboy kemudian membuka pintu WC. Tiba tiba, Fang nampak kecewa ketika melihat melon milik Boboiboy. "Kok kecil? Katanya gede…" Fang kecewa "hah? Lo liat yang mana?" tanya Boboiboy "yang di dada lu…eh…" "kamvret!" BRAK! Boboiboy membanting pintu WC. "Apa salah gue?" batin Fang

Sepulang sekolah, Fang melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan gontai. Krieeettt… pintu terbuka, "baru pulang?" tanya seseorang. Fang mendongak "EH BORAM NOONA BANTET!" kaget Fang. Boram langsung nangis kejer mendengarnya. "Lagian, Boram noona ngapain kesini? Inikan fanfic Boboiboy bukan fanfic noona" ucap Fang "sakit ya, kalo dibilang bantet,huhuhu…" Boram makin nangis "noona nggak boleh nangis ntar tambah bantet lo" hibur Fang. Boram hanya sesenggukan.

**-FIN or TBC-**

**Hoi! Akhirnya gua ngapdet ni ep ep, dengan kekuatan mental fisik dan tekad yang kuat akhirnya Part 2 fanfic ini jadi hehehe... Bagi yang nggak tau Boram itu siapa, okeh gue kasih tau.**

**Boram atau Jeon Boram adalah salah satu member T-Ara yang paling tua dan yang paling bantet alias PENDEK *dihajarQueens***

**Disini, Boram berperan menjadi kakak-nya Fang, meskipun Fang durhaka dengan kakaknya *poorBoram**

**Reviews oke? *99% gue yakin kalo kalian langsung buka gugel terus nyari gambar Boram, hati2 lho ya, entar nge fans #plak***


	3. Chapter 3

[Fanfiction] U & I (Part 3)

Support Song: Taeyang-Eyes, Nose, Lips

**"**_Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu_

_Sentuhanmu yang selalu menghiasiku_

_Dan ketika berakhir diujung jarimu_

_Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya_**"- Taeyang Eyes, Nose, Lips**

"Udah, nggak usah hiburin lagi! Entar lu ngatain gue bantet lagi" sungut Boram sambil ngelap ingus-nya. Fang cuman cengengesan nge dengerinnya. "Ya, udah, noona mau minum apa?" tanya Fang sambil bersiap siap ke dapur "jus wortel aja" jawab Boram "nggak ada noona" "terus ada-nya jus apa?" "jus alpukat mau?" "terserah"

Fang kemudian menyerahkan seteko jus alpukat kepada Boram. Kemudian, Boram langsung meminum jus alpukat beserta teko-nya. Fang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala-nya. "Ah…" Boram kemudian mengelap mulut-nya. "Lu udah punya pacar?" tanya Boram kepada Fang "belom…" jawab Fang singkat "kenapa? Jomblo itukan menyedihkan" sindir Boram "masih mending gue jomblo. Daripada lu Jones, Jomblo Ngenes…" Fang balas menyindir "biarin" "tiap malam minggu minta petir, halilintar, badai, topan, hujan, tsunami, gempa bumi…" "heh!" Boram kemudian memasang tanduk-nya. "Dapet darimana lu kak tanduk mainan begitu?" tanya Fang "kamvret, tadi lu panggil noona sekarang kakak labil lo!" "iye, iye, noona gua yang cantik tapi bantet" "kamvret lu!" "udah,ah. Noona, mau bantuin Fang nggak?" "bantuin? Bantuin apa?" "nyari pa…" "pacar? Kebetulan ada teman noona, masih jomblo. Dia nggak cantik tapi imut…" "imut? Biarpun imut tapi nggak papa deh. Baik ngga orangnya?" "baik" "perhatian?" "pasti" Fang langsung tersenyum mendengarnya "terus dia tinggal gimana?" "sebentar lagi nyampe kok, nah tu orangnya…" Boram pun menunjuk ke arah seorang cewek ato cowok yang rempong, pake konde yang hampir melorot, pake baju kebaya, dan celana jeans, pake sepatu hak tinggi setinggi 1 meter, lipstik yang begitu tebel, dan make up yang menor. Nampak cewek ato cowok itu sedang menyeret dua koper gede-nya yang segede gajah. "Imutkan orangnya?" tanya Boram sambil melirik cewek ato cowok itu yang sedang tersenyum manis (bikin orang diabetes) kepada Fang. Fang langsung mual mendengarnya. "Ish…bukan imut, tapi amit amit" bisik Fang "situ lagi ngomongin eyke yah cyyyn? Eyke tau kok kalo yey lagi ngomongin eyke, eyke-kan emang cantik, semok, seksi lagi…" Fang kemudian langsung nyemplung ke got mendengarnya.

Cewek ato cowok itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Fang. "Kalian berdua ngomong ngomong aja,ya" Boram kemudian bangkit dari kursi-nya "emangnya noona mau kemana?" tanya Fang "kakak mau buatin minum dulu" Boram kemudian ngacir ke dapur meninggalkan Fang bersama dengan makhluk setengah mateng itu. Fang mendelik sebal, ia kemudian menatap cewek ato cowok yang ada di depannya. "Kelamin lu apa?" tanya Fang "kok yey nanya gitu sih sama eyke? Jelas eyke cewek lah.." "bilang aja lo transgender" batin Fang "nama lu siapa?" "Lee Sooman. Biar akrab, panggil aja eyke sayang atau chagiya" Fang langsung muntah mendengarnya.

Keesokan hari-nya disekolah…

Sooman berusaha menjajarkan kaki-nya dengan Fang, namun Fang langsung berlari cepat "mimpi apa gua semalem, punya noona yang bantet tapi bolot. Masa gua dijodohin ama makhluk setengah mateng? Bisa hilang kharisma gua entar. Untung dia nggak tau kalo gua itu sixpacks" batin Fang "ih! Sebel,deh! Yey kok gitu sih, yey gak asik,ah! Gak perhatian!" Sooman ngambek. Fang siap mengambil ancang ancang "HEH! KALO LO GITU GUA SIKAT NIH!" teriak Fang. Sooman kemudian nangis, teriak teriak, sampe salto dan kayang, bahkan, orang orang mengira jika Sooman ini sedang melakukan aksi debus, bahkan ada juga yang kepikiran kalo Sooman ini adalah lontong ajaib. Fang kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, cowok berambut ungu tersebut lalu berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju sekolah.

"Hufht…akhirnya" Fang mendesah lega "kamu kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy sembari menghampiri Fang "aku…aku dikejar makhluk setengah mateng" jawab Fang "ya,ampun miris banget sih" "Boboiboy…" "hm?" "maafin aku,ya!" "hah? Memangnya kamu punya salah apa sama aku?" "so…soal melon itu" "nggak papa,kok" Boboiboy tersenyum. Fang langsung terpesona melihat senyum Boboiboy. "Kenapa? Aku ganteng,ya?" Boboiboy langsung PD mendadak. Fang kemudian menggelengkan kepala-nya "nggak"

"Murid murid yang tercinta, sekarang kita akan belajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…." Murid murid terkesiap mendengarnya, bahkan sampai ada yang gigitin meja saking terkesiap-nya. "MATE…MA…" Tok!Tok!Tok! Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. "Ha, sebentar,ya,muehehehehe…" Pak Guru yang bernama Papazola itu (yang sering ngaku2 kembarannya Siwon Super junior) kemudian membukakan pintu. "Eh,kamu, ayo,silahkan masuk…" Papazola menggigiring sesosok makhluk setengah mateng itu ke dalam kelas. Boboiboy,Ying,Yaya, Gopal,dan Abdudul hampir mual melihatnya. Sementara Fang dan murid yang lain, sudah muntah duluan. "Silahkan perkenalkan namamu dulu" ucap Papazola "hello, cyyyn…apa kabar? Nama eyke Lee Sooman. Panggilannya 'sayang' buat yang ganteng, dan 'majikan' buat yang jelek" ucap Sooman hebring sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya kepada Fang, Fang langsung nyemplung ke jamban begitu melihat dan mendengarnya. "Baik Sooman, kamu duduk di ember sana…" tunjuk Papazola "kok eyke di ember sih? Cewek cantik dan manis kayak eyke kan harusnya duduk di kursi, dekat cowok paling ganteng di kelas ini" tolak Sooman "ayo,dong,paaak…please…" Sooman memasang aegyeo atau wajah imut di depan Papazola. Boboiboy hampir muntah melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Papazola "ya, sudah, kamu duduk di situ…" Papazola menunjuk meja yang ada di samping Fang "nah gitu dong,pak…" Sooman kemudian berjalan berlenggak lenggok ala bebek kecebur got, kemudian duduk di bangku-nya. "Hai, Fang…" Sooman menoel noel pipi Fang. Fang merasa risih, "jangan noel noel napa" Fang merasa jijik dengan Sooman. Boboiboy menahan tawa-nya. "Apa ketawa ketawa?" Fang menatap tajam kea rah Boboiboy "nggak ada" ucap Boboiboy di sertai senyumnya. Fang hanya membalas senyum Boboiboy.

Saat istirahat, Fang merangkul Boboiboy dengan mesra "tumben rangkul – rangkulan gini biasanya….Eh kitakan belum pacaran" Boboiboy melepaskan rangkulan Fang "gimana kalau aku…." Fang kemudian memegang dagu Boboiboy lalu… "FANG! EYKE NGGAK TERIMA KALO YEY PACARAN SAMA COWOK! EYKE NGGAK MAU KALO YEY JADI MAHO GARA GARA DIA!" teriak Sooman histeris sembari memisahkan Boboiboy dengan Fang "dan yey…"Sooman menatap tajam kea rah Boboiboy "yey, gak usah genit genitan sama pacar eyke…"

**-FIN or TBC-**

**Kayaknya FF ini semakin gaje dan ambigu ya? *garuk2 kepala* Reviews dong buat part 3-nya, buat part 4-nya kayaknya masih ambigu deh ._. by the way ada yang mau request cast? Kalo gak ada ya,udah ._. Request fic? Boleh… tapi add dulu facebook-ku: Regia Novalia II terus inbox gue ato follow instagram-ku regianovaliaaa (selagi kuota masih ada, gue follow back) terus komen di salah satu foto gue ato gak kirim lewat direct (ngirim background item aja) sudah dulu ya paipai^^**

***bawa kabur Fang pake karung goni***

**#dihajarpedanghalilintar #disateBoboiboy**

**NB: Mulai tanggal 5 – 10 januari (gua gak ON,gua ON-nya pas hari minggu, soalnya tanggal 5 gue udah mulai sekolah. So, gua on-nya seminggu sekali **** kecuali pas hari libur bisa setiap hari gua on-nya) **


End file.
